A Escolha
by DrixySB
Summary: "O desespero começou a tomar conta de todo o seu ser, ao mesmo tempo em que os chicotes iam de encontro às costas já relativamente ensanguentadas dos jovens a quem ela amava. Uma única escolha" Sem conseguir fugir de seus pesadelos, novamente Katniss se vê como a peça fundamental de um entretenimento selvagem para Snow. A garota em chamas precisa tomar uma difícil decisão.


**A Escolha**

Já era parte de sua rotina onírica havia anos.

Pregar os olhos e sentir aquele cheiro de sangue, putrefação, ouvir o ruído de ossos sendo esmagados por seus próprios pés sem que ela pudesse evitar.

Não havia outro caminho a tomar. Não havia como desviar dos restos mortais e cinzas que jaziam no chão de seu antigo Distrito 12.

Mas, naquela noite, o sonho fora diferente.

As palpitações de seu coração se tornaram mais frenéticas e erráticas quando ela sentiu aquele aroma tão característico e perturbador.

O cheiro de rosa e sangue...

De repente, se viu cercada de inúmeros rostos, tanto familiares quanto desconhecidos. Todos habitantes de Panem. Eles estavam em uma espécie de auditório. Todos os olhos repousados sobre ela que se encontrava de pé, no corredor, entre as fileiras de cadeiras.

Katniss olhou confusa ao seu redor e então seus olhos se detiveram no palco à sua frente.

Seria possível que mais uma vez estivessem fazendo de sua vida um espetáculo sensacionalista? Seria sempre assim?

Mas onde estavam os outros personagens dessa farsa burlesca que tinha como enredo o seu próprio sofrimento?

Devagar, seus olhos capturaram as figuras de Haymitch, sua equipe de preparação, sua mãe, Prim, Cinna, Finnick... Esse último lançava-lhe um olhar tenso e preocupado que a perturbou, como se soubesse de algo terrível que estava por vir e que ela não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ser. Ela quis gritar para ele, saber o que estava acontecendo... Mas não foi preciso, até porque sua voz não se desprendia da garganta.

Um ponto, bem no meio do palco, se acendeu e ela viu quem ela menos gostaria de ver.

\- Olá, Katniss. Bom te ver novamente – disse o presidente Snow com um sorriso cáustico, o olhar venenoso, o tom de voz ferino de sempre.

_Eu não posso dizer o mesmo e nem sequer lamento por isso _– ela pensou consigo, mas não conseguiu verbalizar. Tentou, esforçou-se em vão, pois nada saiu.

\- Hoje você está aqui por conta de uma escolha. Uma escolha difícil. O que não é novidade, não é Katniss? – ele mantinha o timbre perigoso, autoritário – sua vida inteira tem sido feita de dolorosas escolhas.

Katniss teve apenas um breve momento para se dar conta de que estava novamente com a indumentária tão característica, a que havia se tornado parte de quem ela era em épocas medonhas e sombrias de Jogos Vorazes e rebelião. O traje que Cinna havia desenhado e confeccionado para ela. Ela era novamente _A garota em chamas. _O tordo em seu peito. O arco em sua mão, a aljava de flechas nas costas. O que Cinna havia lhe preparado. Katniss relanceou o olhar novamente para ele e sentiu uma imensa vontade de agarrar sua mão. Na expressão que Cinna lhe lançou em retribuição, ela apenas pode ler uma coisa: _Eu ainda confio em você._

Katniss tornou seu olhar para o chão, para a superfície espelhada do corredor onde estava em pé, aguardando o pronunciamento do presidente Snow que, não poderia se tratar de outra coisa, estava disposto a acertar contas, a torturá-la...

Ela estava novamente com 17 anos. Viu o reflexo da jovem guerreira que tantas vezes escapara da morte, que matara inocentes na arena durante os Jogos Vorazes. Que teve a infelicidade de ser um dos tributos. Que, para salvar a vida de sua irmã, se apresentou como voluntária. Que iniciara a rebelião, sendo a fagulha que deu início a um incêndio de proporções devastadoras. Que sentia que havia destruído a vida de tantas pessoas. Inclusive a dela mesma e a vida daqueles que amava...

Amava...

Quem ela amava?

Peeta. Gale.

De repente, seu coração pareceu falhar.

Aonde se encontravam Peeta e Gale no meio daquela multidão? Naquele auditório repleto de pessoas que constituíam o povo oprimido de Panem?

Ela olhou ao seu redor, desesperada, querendo chamar seus nomes, mas sua voz não veio.

Katniss ouviu o riso presunçoso de seu maior algoz e nêmesis.

\- Sei por quem está procurando. Eles estão bem aqui – havia uma nota cruel de sarcasmo se destacando em sua voz.

_Aonde? _– Ela gritou por dentro. O grito sufocado reverberou em seus ossos, em sua alma, em sua mente e uma dor de cabeça lancinante pareceu atordoá-la. Por que diabos não conseguiu soltar seu grito? Ela sentia-se como uma Avox, cuja língua havia sido cortada. Em um ato desesperado, levou a mão à própria língua para se certificar de que ela ainda estava lá. Estava, mas era inútil de qualquer forma. O presidente soltou uma gargalhada diante da atitude de Katniss.

De repente, mais dois pontos iluminaram-se no palco. Um à direita e outro à esquerda do presidente Snow.

De um lado, Peeta. Amarrado e amordaçado. Com armas apontadas para sua cabeça. Um homem logo atrás dele bradando um chicote em chamas que, com certeza, já havia açoitado suas costas.

Do outro, Gale nas mesmas condições. O rosto vermelho vívido, cheio de ira, repleto de coragem.

Peeta, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, carregava uma expressão plácida, tinha o semblante sereno de um homem generoso e de muita honra, embora não conseguisse disfarçar certa preocupação. Mas não estava preocupado consigo próprio. E, sim, com Katniss.

\- Pode retirar a mordaça de suas bocas. Quero que Katniss ouça seus gritos para que seja pressionada a tomar uma decisão o mais rápido possível.

_Decisão? Do que este atroz, demente, cruel, inescrupuloso arremedo de ser humano está falando?_

\- Escolha com cuidado, Katniss...

_Oh, não!_

\- Sei qual seria sua próxima pergunta se pudesse falar... Se não escolher nenhum dos dois, seremos obrigados a sacrificar a ambos, pois significa que nenhum vale grande coisa para você, _garota quente_. Sinto dizer, que não lhe concedo o privilégio de escolher os dois, pois você tem apenas uma escolha. E enquanto pensa...

Os chicotes bradaram novamente no chão.

E a realidade do que estava ocorrendo diante de si lhe atingiu violentamente bem no peito.

\- Eles serão açoitados. Quanto mais rápido escolher, menos chibatadas eles irão levar. A escolha é toda sua, Katniss Everdeen. Que comece o show!

_Outro show, não!_

O desespero começou a tomar conta de todo o seu ser, ao mesmo tempo em que os chicotes iam de encontro às costas já relativamente ensanguentadas dos jovens a quem ela amava.

Uma única escolha.

Katniss, como tantas outras vezes em sua vida, não sabia o que fazer.

As chamas lamberam as costas de ambos ao mesmo tempo em que os dolorosos gritos penetravam seus ouvidos.

Ela fechou os olhos com força, enquanto lágrimas de ódio escorriam pela sua face. Não adiantava, porém, ela simplesmente não olhar para a cena que ocorria bem à sua frente. Afinal os terríveis gritos de dor de Peeta e Gale pareciam perfurar seus tímpanos. Ela experimentou tapar os ouvidos, mas era inútil. Sentiu-se uma covarde por isso.

Encarou novamente a cena com os olhos embotados de lágrimas. Desviou o rosto por um momento, procurando Haymitch na platéia, como se pedisse ajuda.

Ele devolveu seu olhar com uma expressão atormentada, melancólica. Balançou a cabeça, desolado, como se lhe dissesse que não havia meio de lhe socorrer desta vez. Por fim, Haymitch cerrou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, impotente.

Katniss procurou Finnick, os gritos se tornando cada vez mais insuportáveis. Ele tentou lhe transmitir a força e confiança que lhe faltavam naquele momento, mas ambos sabiam que não era o suficiente. _Vá em frente_, ele parecia lhe dizer.

No momento em que seus olhos encontraram novamente os de Cinna, ela já estava inteiramente despedaçada por dentro. De maneira irreparável, irreversível. Se os bramidos de sofrimento de Peeta e Gale representavam uma tortura psicológica para ela, Katniss não gostava nem de imaginar toda a dor que sentiam como conseqüência daquela tortura física que Snow lhes infligiu. E _por culpa minha_, pensou.

_Cinna, me ajude! _– Sua voz não saiu, mas foi possível ler as palavras em seus lábios.

Ele fixou o olhar no seu, como se pudesse ver sua alma e fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se assentisse. _Você sabe o que fazer_. Era isso que Cinna procurava lhe dizer com aquela expressão pragmática.

Mas como? Como se agarrar a uma solução prática quando seu racional e emocional digladiavam dentro de si?

Enfim, sem mais conseguir fugir, ela encarou o palco. Não era justo, nem clemente prolongar o sofrimento de ambos. Era cruel fazê-los suportar mais tempo naquelas condições.

Ela fitou Gale, sentindo-se com as mãos atadas, e leu em seu rosto:

_Se for pra morrer que seja em suas mãos, não da Capital._

Desviou o rosto para Peeta e entendeu a mensagem silenciosa por trás de sua expressão de agonia:

_Salve-se!_

O orgulho de Gale e o altruísmo de Peeta definiram sua escolha naquele momento.

Ela sabia o que fazer.

_Eu sinto muito – _ela pensou consigo e expressou seu pedido de desculpas através de um olhar repleto de angústia.

Katniss se preparou para cometer um dos piores atos de sua vida – o que queria dizer muito, uma vez que ela acreditava possuir um amplo currículo de atos abomináveis – com cuidado e precisão, atirou a flecha diretamente para o peito de Gale.

Atingiu-lhe em cheio e ela o viu morrer com um último sorriso de gratidão estampado em sua face. Um sorriso que perduraria eternamente. No rosto de Gale. Na alma de Katniss.

A cena se desvaneceu...

De súbito, ela acordou sobressaltada, sem fôlego, as mãos suadas, um grito de horror se desprendendo de sua garganta. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que sua voz ainda estava lá.

\- Katniss, o que houve? – Peeta despertou, já estava sentado sobre a cama, segurando os ombros dela, amparando-a.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ela não sabia como começar a falar.

Peeta compreendia que se tratava de outro pesadelo horrível envolvendo os jogos, a rebelião, a Capital (ainda que esta houvesse sido irremediavelmente derrubada), Snow...

Compreendia, pois também os tinha. Com uma freqüência menor do que Katniss, é verdade. Mas não deixavam de tornar a atividade de repousar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e tentar dormir menos dolorosa do que deveria ser para Katniss.

\- Eu não conseguia falar... a minha voz havia sumido...

\- Quer conversar sobre isso? Sobre o pesadelo?

Finalmente o rosto de Peeta entrou em foco novamente e ela o fitou como se disso dependesse sua vida naquele instante. Sua frequência cardíaca e o ritmo de sua respiração voltando gradativamente ao normal. Lentamente, ela foi se acalmando. As mãos de Peeta em si a auxiliaram a retornar à realidade.

\- Não... eu não quero falar sobre isso... eu não consigo...

Ele assentiu, complacente.

\- Entendo. Eu também não iria conseguir e nem querer – fez uma pausa antes de tornar a falar – venha até aqui.

Peeta a abraçou. Recostando-se na cabeceira da cama com Katniss em seus braços.

\- Não seria mais agradável se pudéssemos encontrar uma forma de dormir sem sonhar? – ele sussurrou de maneira suave em seu cabelo.

Uma lágrima sorrateira deslizou pela face de Katniss.

Não era justo. Dormir e ter pesadelos. E, nas raras vezes em que tinham bons sonhos, quando despertavam, a realidade os atingia de maneira brutal e violenta. _Era tudo um sonho_. Por mais belo que fosse, não apagava nada do que eles haviam vivido no passado. Sonhar não os tornava menos miseráveis de espírito no mundo real.

Era difícil ser completamente feliz.

Mas ali, ao lado de Peeta, em seus braços, e quando olhava nos olhos de seus filhos, ela tinha esperança de que ainda pudesse ser feliz. De que todos eles mereciam encontrar a felicidade.

Ela não se arrependeu de sua escolha no pesadelo. Não era uma decisão fácil. Ela sabia o que Gale havia representado em sua vida mesmo que ele também tivesse sido parcialmente responsável pelo seu sofrimento. Não poderia ser ingrata e apagar tudo o que veio antes daquele momento fatídico... Entretanto, não havia outra escolha a ser feita.

Peeta era aquele que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Mesmo em situações que representavam maior risco para ele, ainda assim, pensava nela acima de tudo. Era inevitável ouvir as palavras de Haymitch certas vezes, reverberando em sua mente: _Você poderia viver cem vidas e, ainda assim, não merecer aquele garoto_.

Ela esperava que estivesse fazendo de tudo para provar que Haymitch estava errado. Que era tão digna do amor de Peeta quanto certamente ele era do dela.

\- Não vou dizer para tentar dormir, pois compreendo o perigo disso. Eu mesmo não consigo mais – ele murmurou. Sua voz era acalentadora – Mas procure descansar.

\- Eu te amo, Peeta.

\- Eu também te amo.

\- Verdadeiro - ela sussurrou de maneira quase inaudível. Mas ele conseguiu ouvi-la.

"Aquilo de que necessito para sobreviver não é o fogo de Gale, aceso com raiva e ódio. Eu mesma tenho fogo suficiente. Necessito é do dente-de-leão na primavera. Do amarelo vívido que significa renascimento em vez de destruição. Da promessa de que a vida pode prosseguir, independentemente do quão insuportáveis foram as nossas perdas. Que ela pode voltar a ser boa. E somente Peeta pode me dar isso".

Ela jamais poderia fazer outra escolha.

F I M


End file.
